dissidis final fantasy: waka waka 2
by chdragen
Summary: en este fic yitán  zidane  logra su cometido a un grasioso presio
1. Chapter 1

Bartz se dirige hacia Squall dándole los buenos días alzando su mano por encima de su cabeza y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Squall solo se le quedo mirando con una ceja en alto un poco confundido, pero su rostro se miraba igual de serio. Por su mente solo llegaba una sola pregunta, la cual era: ¿acaso el guerrero de la luz no les dijo nada anoche?

Bartz: hola Squall, ¿buena noche no?

Squall: ¿acaso se durmieron pronto en la piyama da?

Bartz: o vamos Squall, se que tu también querías estar con nosotros.

Tina: buenos días chicos, si que se divirtieron anoche hasta tarde

Bartz: no, lo lamento, el guerrero de la luz nos impidió estar juntos (se pone una mano por detrás de la cabeza)

Tina: ¿enserio? Pues yo escuche ruido hasta mas tarde.

Onion: hey chicos, tina dice que siguieron con la "piyama da" (alza dos dedos de cada mano) ¿porqué no me avisaron?

Bartz: yo tampoco sabia nada

Los dos pusieron cara de duda y mejor se dirigieron a almorzar para después averiguar lo que paso después de que Bartz se fue de la casa de campaña de Yitán. Una vez que están todos ya desayunados Bartz nota que Yitán no esta, y le pregunta a cada uno de sus compañeros si lo han visto. Pero ninguno lo vio desde anoche. En eso Tidus le dice a Bartz que a lo mejor esta aun durmiendo, y los dos continuaron su búsqueda hacia la casa de campaña de Yitán. Cuando se encontraron frente a la casa de campaña de Yitán, se alcanzaban a escuchar unos leves ronquidos que salían desde el interior de esa casa. Bartz y Tidus se miraron y entraron. Yitán esta aun dormido con la boca un poco abierta.

Tidus: o por dios no puede ser que aun esta dormido.

Bartz: no me digas que… (ve la televisión portátil por un lado de Yitán)

Tidus y Bartz: se quedo viendo el juego sin nosotros (mirada de disgusto)

Bartz: (lo mueve para que se despierte, pero solo gemía y no se despertaba) oye Tidus, ¿quieres despertarlo al modo de nosotros?

Yitán: mm chaquira dame un beso y baila para mi

Tidus: claro viejo, lo que sea para vengarme de él

Bartz le explica lo que le van a ser y lo descobijan de un jalón, Yitán sigue dormido. Tidus lo agarra por su cola y lo arrastra fuera de su casa de campaña a la vista de todos, pero al parecer no se despertaba, solo gemía. Tidus seguía arrastrando a Yitán hasta un rio cercano que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de allí. Los demás solo se reían mientras lo observaban. Tidus dejo a Yitán y ayudó a Bartz a llenar un balde con agua. Una vez que ya lo tenían lleno…

Bartz y Tidus: 1, 2, 3 (vaciaron el agua empapando todo a Yitán)

Yitán: chaquira waka waka (los mira y se pone un poco colorado)

Bartz: eso te mereces por no invitarnos a ver el final

Yitán: si los quise decir pero el guerrero de la luz aun seguía por aquí y no quise que sospechara.

Guerrero de la luz:¡ que no sospechara que!

Tidus: si Yitán, qué no querías que sospechara jaja

Yitán: amm este… que lo admiro mucho y que de grande quisiera ser como él?, sin esos cuernos de su casco claro, ya que se me puede caer algo y para rejuntarlo podría sacarle el ojo a alguien, o peor, le puedo curar las almorranas a alguien de la forma mas dolorosa y..

Guerrero de la luz: no vine a escuchar tus fantasías, escuchen supongo que nadie sabe donde esta mi televisión portátil ¿verdad?

Yitán: yo no lo ice, soy inocente. (Agarra a Bartz) el me obligo

Guerrero de la luz, supongo que tu solo te delataste. Bueno para que sepas la importancia del sueño te quedaras de guardia dos noches sin dormir por el día. (se pone a la altura de él y le da una sonrisa) espero que estés muy descansando. (se va)

Onion: viejo, si que te dio duro je je, ¿si crees aguantar esto?

Yitán: por supuesto, soy un hombre fuerte

Squall: eso lo veremos

Yitán pasan el día platicando del partido y de la muchacha que mas le gusto que bailaba una buena canción. Cae la primera noche y Yitán la mantiene hasta la madrugada cuando comienza a sentir cansancio.

Yitán: rallos, creo que le batallaré en la segunda noche

Cloud: oye niño, no crees aguantar? O prefieres que te traiga la televisión para que sigas viento tu bailecito preferido

Yitán: de echo, creo que eso are

Cloud: te meterás en mas problemas.

Yitán: …

Pasan la noche hasta que por fin amanece y después de un día con sus amigos bromeando e ignorando el cansancio para poder combatir contra uno que otro enemigo, termina la segunda noche de guardia ahora con Squall. Al siguiente día, Bartz le comienza hacer burla por el como se veía por la falta de sueño, ya que por fin podría dormir. Yitán se dirigía a su casa de campaña para por fin descansar.

Bartz: oye ¿no quieres ir a ver a tu novia por televisión? Apuesto a que la extrañas

Yitán: ….. cállate Bartz, te daría tu merecido pero estoy muy agotado

Squall: si deberías a ver visto lo que hacia para no dormir.

Yitán: no te atrevas ( y se mete desplomándose en su saco de dormir)

Bartz: que fue lo que iso

Squall: estuvo bailando la canción waka waka para no caer dormido, mientras la cantaba, y mientras se puso una corona de flores que iso antes de comenzar a bailar.

Bartz: enserio? Ja ja ja ja esa no me la esperaba

Yitán: lo escuche.

Yitán cae dormido y comienza a soñar que esta al lado de chaquira bailando la canción de waka waka moviendo la cintura. ¿o será que él se la mueve a ella?.

fin


	2. desovediencia

Pasan los días caminando y acampando para vigilar a los enemigos, hasta que el guerrero de la luz les trae buenas noticias a nuestros guerreros. Al parecer cosmos les guardaba una casa donde hospedarse cerca de un pequeño pueblo para poder obtener alimentos. Fue una gran caminata, y todos ya cansados pero ya les esperaba una gran recompensa por sus esfuerzos. Pero ni el cansancio les quitaba el buen humor a yitán, bartz y tidus, que caminaban bromeando o jugueteando para matar el tiempo y olvidándose un poco del cansancio.

Tidus: oigan chicos, si han visto la película del rey león: ¿qué le dijo un chango a otro chango?

Bartz: jaja te refieres a yitán cuando hace enojar a squall?

Yitán: ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso bartz

Tidus: estuvo buena esa, pero enserio, ¿qué le dijo un chango a otro chango?

Bartz: no tengo idea

Tidus: aaaa santesara waparara kiumijuri kimajara (el canto de rafiky cuando encuentra a simba, mientras se columpia en un árbol XD)

Yitán: jajaja y que le dijo al otro cuando se perdió?

Tidus: no lo sé, que le dijo

Yitán: tú sigue a rafiky él conoce el camino

Los tres comenzaron a reír por la imitación de yitán que por cierto, le quedo bien hasta que los interrumpió la tan esperada casa que les comentaron, que en realidad no era una casa cualquiera, sino, una gran mansión.

Firion: enserio este es la "casa" en que nos hospedaremos?

Cecil: así parece amigo

Tidus: y que esperamos – corre hacia la casa muy emocionado- yo primero escojo mi habitación!

Los demás guerreros lo siguieron también emocionados. Cuando se abre la puerta, tidus, bartz, yitán y lunet, pelean por entrar primero, pero yitán tubo la estrategia de arrodillarse y gatear por debajo de los demás para entrar primero, pero no le funcionó. Lunet vio cuando se agacho y brinco a su espalda y así impulsarse para pasar a los otros dos, lo que provocó que yitán callera y los demás pasaran por encima de él. El ultimo en entrar fue squall.

Yitán: amigo, ayúdame a levantarme no te me quedes viendo

Squall: lo siento, ya te chupo el diablo

Las prisas fueron en vano, ya que cada uno tenía su propia habitación con el número de su mundo fuera de sus puertas. Los guerreros comenzaron a descansar para dormir y por la mañana ir a comprar alimentos. Una vez que amaneció el guerrero de la luz le ordeno al equipo de squall ir al pueblo por los alimentos, así que era hora de pelear por despertar de nuevo a yitán.

Bartz: -Toca la puerta un poco fuerte para que con ello despertara- yitán, estas despierto?

Yitán: NO! Deja tu mensaje después del tono – no hubo tono-

Bartz: vamos levántate nos toca ir al pueblo, sabes lo que significa?

Yitán: mmm, mucha gente?

Bartz: cerca, pero sé que te gusta ver a las muchachas

En eso yitán se levanta y sale para asegurarse de que sea cierto ya que aún estaba adormitado.

Bartz: amigo! sí que aun tienes el ojo pegado, te esperamos en la entrada. Haya almorzaremos.

Yitán se dirige al baño tan adormitado que buscaba la tasa con la mano para no tener un mal desastre que limpiar. Una vez cambiado y ya despertado se reúne con sus amigos. Pero antes de salir de la casa..

Squall: yitán antes de salir tienes que ocultar tu cola

Yitán: que! Por qué.

Squall: el guerrero de la luz lo ordena, así que hazlo

Yitán: pero, pero…

Bartz: o vamos hermano, no es tan malo. Además la gente de por aquí nunca ha visto a nadie con una cola y el guerrero de la luz dijo que no llamemos la atención.

Yitán: no me importa lo que piensen de mí

Yitán ve con ojos ce cachorro a bartz que le rompe el corazón y le dice a squall que si hubiera mucho problema con ese asunto. Yitán voltea a ver a squall con su mirada tierna, pero no surtió efecto en él. Squall cada vez fruncía el ceño, hasta que a yitán se le frunció otra cosa del miedo.

Yitán: está bien, está bien lo hare –alzo las manos en señal de rendición con una sonrisa nerviosa-

Yitán escondió su cola dentro de su pantalón y fue el primero en salir. Cuando llegaron a un puesto de comida mexicana, se desocupo una mesa y fueron directamente a ella. Cuando yitán se sentó solo se quejaba y se movía a otra postura durante casi un minuto.

Bartz: que te pasa yitán, no fuiste al baño antes de venir?

Yitán: muy gracioso solo hay que almorzar y comprar los alimentos y larguémonos de aquí

Squall: paciencia, este lugar no es tan malo

Por un lado de squall un señor gordo que terminaba con sus chilaquiles y repite tan ruidosamente sin vergüenza

Yitán: y yo que creía que los frijoles era la única comida musical

Squall: si como aquella ves que te comiste una lata de frijoles y caíste dormido

Bartz: es cierto, terra te cobijo con una manta que poco después se levantaba sola, o eran aires polacos? Jajaja

Yitán: no sé de qué hablas –se sonrojo un poco colorado- pero creo que hoy no comeré frijoles

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, compraron una despensa y se dirigieron a la mansión donde yitán recupero su buen humor. Así pasaron los días hasta que

Bartz: oye yitán puedo preguntarte algo?

Yitán: claro

Bartz: porque cuando llegamos cada vez del pueblo tu humor cambia, yo creí que te gustaba ir al pueblo.

Yitán: claro que me gusta, yo no puedo estar encerrado aquí dentro

Bartz: entonces porque siempre estás de mal humor?

Yitán: bueno… estar caminando y sentarte en transporte público con una parte de tu cuerpo escondida, no creo que te cause gracia

Bartz: jaja a mí si, deberías de ver tu cara cuando te quejas, pero no creí que fuera así de incómodo.

Tidus: imaginan a kuja? Yo no sé dónde guarda la cola ese tipo

Bartz: a hola tidus, bueno no estoy seguro si quisiera averiguarlo

Tidus: bueno yo digo que la enrollaría en su…..

Bartz: eeee ya me voy a dormir, no quiero tener pesadillas

Bartz se va a su habitación tapándose los oídos y tarareando una canción llamada no oigo soy de palo. Cuando tidus ve que solo esta con yitán, lo invita a un carnaval que estará en el pueblo. El guerrero de la luz les prohibió ir ya que necesitan descansar para las batallas. Pero igual acepto. Esperaron a que todos de durmieran y se escaparon.

Tidus: estás listo?

Yitán: seguro

Tidus: de acuerdo vamos –al caminar, ven a lunet en la entrada de la cocina, lo que hace que tidus se eche en reversa pisando la cola de yitán. Pero tidus tuvo un gran reflejo y le tapa la boca justo a tiempo antes de que gritara.-

Yitán: pero que te… - ve a lunet que se retira a su habitación con un vaso de agua

Tidus: por qué gritas, quieres que nos atrapen?

Yitán: me pisaste la cola, no te agás buey.

Tidus: solo fue una caricia cabron, vámonos

Yitán: si fue una caricia, no quiero pensar como es un beso. -escondió su cola adolorida y salieron-

Una vez en el carnaval se divirtieron como nunca ya que había demasiados juegos mecánicos que no parecía carnaval hasta que..

Yitán: mira tidus quedan dos lugares en las carreras de motos, vamos

Tidus: genial! –cuando se prepararon comenzó la carrera, a cada uno le dieron un casco que no dejaba ver su rostro-

Yitán: besa mi cola tidus, te voy a ganar –tomando la delantera de tidus-

Tidus: eso crees, tu besaras mi trasero cuando acabe con tigo. –era la última vuelta cuando un tercer motociclista les gana la delantera y con ello la victoria-

Motociclista: buena carrera amigos

Tidus: o viejo, les hubiera ganado si no hubiera sido por… -en eso el motociclista se quita el casco y es..-

Yitán: Bartz! Que haces aquí

Bartz: bueno los escuche desde de que me fui a dormir y decidí seguirlos, me parece que estarán en problemas por no invitarme.

Tidus: lo que significa que tú también estarás en problemas por seguirnos –lo dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Bartz: si bueno, pero por ahora solo espero a que ustedes dos maricas besen mi trasero por ganarles je

Los tres siguieron bromeando hasta que ya era muy tarde y pensaron en regresar a casa pero algo se los impidió. Una banda de ladrones con armas agarró de rehén a una niña y obligaron a estar en el suelo a las demás personas mientras saqueaban a los que podían. Bartz, tidus y yitán se tiraron al suelo para no llamar la atención venciéndolos fácilmente. Pero la madre de la niña se le dejo ir al que tenía a su hija y estuvo a punto de matarla cuando tidus con su espada de agua le salvo la vida. Tidus dejo inconsciente al malo mientras bartz se encargaba de los otros empistolados con sus habilidades especiales. Yitán alejo a la señora y a la niña a un lugar seguro cuando uno de los malos se le dejo ir por la espalda, cayendo los dos al piso. El malo colocó a yitán con sus manos sobre su espalda para inmovilizarlo. Yitán se retorció hasta que accidentalmente salió su cola de su pantalón y aprovecho para agarrar el malo por el cuello, lo cual esto hizo que lo dejara libre y lo golpeara hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Los tres guerreros se quedaron parados rodeados de las personas que se quedaron asombradas por lo que vieron, solo se escuchaban hablar sobre los poderes de bartz, la espada de tidus y la más notoria cola de yitán. Poco después de que llego la policía, también quisieron detenerlos, así que los tres corrieron lo poco que podían entre la gente. La policía lanzo una bomba de gas para dormir sobre ellos, pero desafortunadamente no les alcanzo. O al menos eso creyeron.

Tidus: vamos corran –volteo hacia atrás y vio el momento en que una persona tiró de la cola de yitán hacia atrás deteniéndolo para que no escapara provocando que se callera-

Bartz: suéltalo ahora mismo –con la desesperación de que ya estaban por salir del pueblo regresa a ayudar a yitán, pero en eso lanzan la bomba-

Tidus detiene a bartz para que no le llegue y se lanzan a un matorral a las afueras del pueblo, con el humo no pueden ver a yitán para poderlo ayudar.

Yitán: AAAAAA! Suéltame –cuando se da la vuelta para ver al que lo tiene agarrado, descubre que tiene una máscara especial para gases- suéltame por favor, yo no soy el malo – se levantó y agarro su cola para tratar de que lo soltara sin agresividad pero fue inútil- suéltame o tendré que golpearte. –cuando yitán se desidia a golpear al sujeto para que lo soltara se sintió débil muy rápidamente, lo que hizo que callera de rodillas-

Oficial: el gas surgió efecto jefe, ya no trata de zafarse de mi agarre –yitán cada vez se fue desplomando en el piso hasta que quedo profundamente dormido – jefe no es humano tiene una cola, que hacemos con él.

Jefe: llévenlo con nosotros, esperemos a que despierte.

Oficial: y que hacemos con los que se fugaron?

Jefe: los seguiremos buscando

Cuando el gas se disperso, bartz y tidus no pudieron ver a yitán y el oficial con su jefe, fueron demasiado rápidos para llevarse a yitán.

Bartz: yitaaaan! –tidus le tapa la boca-

Tidus: calla o aras que nos descubran, iremos por ayuda. De todos modos no sabemos en que patrulla se lo llevaron, vamos.

Los dos guerreros corrieron lo mas pronto posible a la mansión por ayuda.

Se que este no es mi mejor fic pero hoy le puse un poco de misterio, quisiera saber si quieren que continúe con el otro capitulo, y si así lo quieren, podrían decirme como lo quieren ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Una vez que los guerreros llegaron a su mansión, tidus y bartz explicaron la situación alarmante a squall. Ya que fue en el que primero pensaron. Los dos guerreros entraron en su habitación despavoridamente pidiendo auxilio. Una vez que contaron todo a squall, salió de su habitación a despertar al guerrero después de darles una gran paliza a los desobedientes que les salía el alma por la boca tirados inconscientes en el suelo.

Guerrero de la luz: no puedo creer esto. Iremos en seguida para ubicar el sitio en que lo enserraron.

Squall: siempre pensé que zidane era un mediocre, pero ahora creo que es un estúpido.

Tidus: pues pensaste mal –sale con sus dos manos en la cintura en forma de puño saliendo por detrás de squall

Bartz: sé que hace locuras como aquella vez que se le atoro la mano en el sanitario, pero fue por ayudar a terra porque se le callo su arete allí dentro, o eso fue hasta que él mismo jalo de la cadena para recargarse en algo–sale por un lado de tidus con una mano en la barbilla mirando hacia arriba-

Tidus: jajaja es cierto, él dijo que no volvería a escuchar la palabra submarino de la misma forma

Squall: que no se supone que estarían semimuertos aun en mi habitación?

Guerrero de la luz: no importa, tenemos que tener la mayor ayuda posible. Despierten a los demás, tengo algo que decirles a todos. Se los tenía planeado decir mañana.

Los tres guerreros por primera vez obedecieron e isieron las cosas bien, solo fue cuestión de minutos para que todo el equipo estuviera reunido en la sala. Después el guerrero de la luz entra a la habitación con otras 6 personas.

Guerrero de la luz: chicos quiero presentarles a kin, van, tifa, laguna, Lighting y yuna, ellos nos ayudaran. Son nuevos reclutas de cosmos. Llegaron por la noche y no los quisimos molestar para que durmieran bien.

Todos los guerreros se saludaron, hablaron los que ya se conocían y en poco tiempo, salieron en busca de zidane.

Tifa: ese zidane del que hablan parece ser un buen chico no creen? –les comenta a los nuevos reclutas-

Yuna: esperemos encontrarlo y ya lo jusgaremos

Laguna: se oye divertido, un chico con una cola no es muy difícil de encontrar. Ya ven que los chicos de hoy ya no saben que accesorios colocarse para llamar la atención. AAAAA calambre!

Por otro lado, zidane comienza a despertar, se siente como su cuerpo se mueve muy torpe mente. Una vez que regresan todos sus sentidos, nota que no puede mover sus manos y esta acostado en una posición muy incómoda. Después solo capta la silueta de un hombre y una mujer delante de él.

Hombre: ya ha despertado, será mejor checarlo.

Zidane: que esta pasando? –quiso mover de nuevo las manos pero no pudo los seguía sintiendo en su espalda y sintió su cola muy adoloria, echo una mirada- que? Estoy esposado? Oigan no es justo yo no hice nada.

Mujer: quédate quiero revisare tus ojos- saca una lámpara pequeña que encandila a zidane- está bien, solo un poco confuso

Zidane: oye no quieres verme de nuevo un poco más cerca? –con una sonrisa pícara-o almenos pueden quitarme esto? Es muy incómodo. Pero pensándolo bien en dónde estoy?

Hombre: estas en un laboratorio de un hospital

Zidane: y, porque estoy aquí? Si me siento perfectamente, además no tienen a sus pacientes esposados o si?

Mujer: señor necesita ver los resultados de los análisis

Hombre: es muy extraño, las personas no tienen los glóbulos blanco tan elevados, y la adrenalina corre muy rápido por su cuerpo. –zidane se levanta poco a poco y trata de escabullirse mientras miran sus exámenes, pero no lo logra mucho hasta que un guarda lo alcanza a ver y lo atrapa por su cola.

Zidane: que demon…-mira hacia la persona maldiciendo que ya van dos veces que lo tumban de esa forma-

Policía: siento tener que volver detenerte de esta forma amigo

Zidane: tuuuuu, reconosco la voz, tu eres que no me dejo escapar.

Hombre: bien hecho devuélvelo a su habitación

Policía: camina si no quieres que vuelta a tirar de ti

Zidane: si claro, te agradecería que le llevaras de la mano como buenos hermanos y saltando entre florecillas mientras nos abrasamos y sonreímos –sarcasmo- pero como veras estoy esposado, solo quería darte una caricia con mi puño en tu cara.

Hombre: tendrás que acostumbrarte a nosotros, estarás un buen tiempo aquí. Porque no tratas de hacer amigo de tu cuidador? – se ríe maliciosamente-

Zidane: si claro amigos, amiguísimos –el policía encierra a zidane una habitación con una pequeña ventana en la puerta, el policía se queda con él ya que tiene órdenes de hacerle preguntas- y ahora que, estarás aquí todo el día viendo lo que hago para saber todo de mí y cuantas veces me limpio cuando voy al baño?

Policía: algo así, mira no tengo nada en contra tuya, es solo mi trabajo. Crees que me gusta estar aquí hablándote mientras puedo estar haciendo otras cosas? Pues no. Mejor vamos al punto. De dónde eres?

Zidane: creo que la pregunta correcta es de donde fui pero no tengo interés de responderte policía

Policía: mi nombre es fred

Zidane: de acuerdo "fred" no te responderé nada hasta que no me quiten las esposas, y porque me duele mi cola?

Fred: estuvieron haciéndote exámenes lo siento

Zidane noto que en la mirada de ferd no tenía ningún interés en él así que comenzó a ser más amable con él

Zidane: así? Y que tipos de exámenes?

Fred: ya sabes de sangre, y radiografías y manual en tu cola, todos quedaron en el hecho de que es real –se levanta y le quita las esposas a zidane y de paso le dio una gran caricia a su cola que no se pudo resistir-

Zidane: oye tranquilo claro que es real, no te vasto los dos jalones? Ya me tomas como las campanas de las iglesias

Fred: jajaja si solo que en vez de sonar, chillas. Pero de igual modo es raro para mi, nunca he visto a un humanos con una –saca un plato de comida de un compartimiento que estaba en una bolsa- ten come debes de estar hambriento

Zidane: que? Primero eres amable con migo, me das una caricia en vez de un tiron y ahora me das comida.

Fred: tómalo como un regalo de agradecimiento.- se levanta y deja una tarje por un lado del plato de comida- yo no creo que seas malo. Si de algo te sirve…. En 15 minutos no hay nadie fuera, es su hora de descanso. – sale de la habitación-

Zidane: agradecimiento? Me habrán inyectado morfina o estaré enloqueciendo –mira hacia la tarje y observa que es la llave para abrir la puerta donde se encontraba- VIEJO! SI AUN ESTIBIERAS AQUÍ TE VESARIA! Pensándolo bien creo que no.

Zidane recordó que a los 15 minutos ya no había nadie, y tomo la tarjeta después de comer su platillo y comenzó a escabullirse. Le tomo menos de 5 minutos salir de ese lugar gracias a sus experiencias como ladrón. Pero al salir a unos cuantos metros del laboratorio observo un segundo enemigo.

Sephiroth estaba en un puesto de comida, comiendo una gran torta que no podía morder.

Zidane: no crees que es mejor cortarla con tu espada? Digo no? Para algo te a de servir esa espada, a menos que lo uses de mondadientes jaja – sephiroth se limpia a boca y se da la vuelta-

Sephiroth: qué haces aquí a estas horas

Zidane: tomando el aire fresco –toma posición de ataque-

Sephiroth: que sedición tan mala – se lanza contra zidane-

Zidane: oye tranquilo – lo esquiva- con esa cabellera tuya van a pensar que una mujercita está loca por mi.

Sephiroth: como te atreves –lanza una gran explosión que los demás guerreros lo visualizan y alcanza a zidane tirándolo en el piso-

Zidane: creo que hoy no pasare del piso viejo – sephiroth se acerca a él apuntándolo con su espada que llegaba a su cabeza y fue bajando hasta su abdomen- oye, oye tranquilo viejo ya no vejes mas esa espada.

Sephiroth: no te preocupes, solo terminare con un tiro

Zidane: pues se esta acercando al rifle. –en eso laguna y squall golpea a sephiroth directo a su cara lanzándolo al suelo- squall! Que gusto verte y e… quien eres tu?

Sephiroth: no importa, no lo llegarás a conocer. –escupe lo que al parecer fue un diente- maldito, pagaras por esto

Zidane: wou sephiroth, pareces luchador de box madriado jajaja

Sephiroth: Pagarás muy caro – en eso llega kefka y ultimecia que lo agarran por los brazos- que hacen, déjenme acabar con él, es un maldito mono!

Kefka: no vale la pena, nos necesitan para una reunión

Ultimecia: además, creo que te sienta bien tu nueva sonrisa – desaparecen los 3-

Zidane: gracias chicos, pero yo hubiera podido acabar con el atando un brazo a mi espalda –squall le da un gran zape que hizo eco en las calles sola- auch oye y eso?

Squall: es por desobedecer las órdenes. Les espera un gran castigo.

Laguna: asi que tu eres el chico de la cola e?, hola soy laguna soy de los nuevos reclutas de cosmos–extiende su mano- ese accesorio solo te metio en problemas no?

Zidane: claro que no es un accesorio

Los tres guerreros van camino a su casa cuando

Fred: oye espera, puedes devolver la tarjeta que te deje? Me alegra que me hayas entendido la conversación que tuvimos dentro.

Zidane: claro la iba a guardar de recuerdo, solo hay una cosa que no entendí, por qué me distes las gracias, cuando se suponía que yo debí decirlo.

Fred: bueno, aquella mujer y la niña que salvaron, es mi familia. Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos- desapareció entre las calles para reunirse con su familia, dejando a zidane sorprendido.-

Laguna: ya veraz cuando tenga oportunidad le quitare se accesorio para descubrirlo en la mentira –le dice a squall al oído. Squall solo siguió caminando-

Pasaron el resto de la noche regañando al trio de desobedientes y por la mañana muy temprano tendrían que enfrentar las consecuencias. A tidus le toco mantener podar y arreglar las plantas y flores de todo el terreno de la mansión, en donde vestido con un lindo delantal rosita, guantes amarillos y un gran sombrero con un girasol adornándolo. Pronto los demás guerreros le tomaron fotos y los subieron al face book. A bartz le toco limpiar las habitaciones de los chocobos de todo el pueblo incluso a los chocobos mismos, o eso era hasta que pasaba cloud y comenzaba cepillar su cabeza por confundirlo con un chocobo hasta que le daba su mirada de "déjame o te mato, mi peinado es muy sexy" y a zidane le toco estar encerrado durante un mes, lavar los baños y la ropa de los demás por todo ese tiempo. Al menos ya nadie lo tiraría al suelo de nuevo, o eso pensó.

Zidane: AAAA!

Laguna: INCREIBLE, ESA COSA SI ES REAL!... AUCH CALAMBRE!

Espero les haya gustado jeje no andaba muy inspirada esta vez jejejeje pero el intento se iso. Recuerden complacencias aquí con migo jajaja el chiste es que les guste XD


End file.
